Frozen Rose
by DaggerMutt
Summary: This is dedicated to my Best friend! When Briar meets a broken boy, how will he put the pieces together and show the boy that the grass can be greener on the other side. BriarXOC A.K.A SLASH, no like, no read! rating may rise.
1. Meeting

Chap: 1

Chap: 1

Frozen roses

Disclaimer: I don't own any one of the mages, I do own my OC's though

Warning: Slash, rating may rise.

Happy reading.

"so you say we have another student rolling in huh?" Briar asked tending to his plants.

"yes, he's a boy, so be nice to him. He had a bad past." Rosethorn warned. Briar rolled his eyes and nodded. Another boy would be nice, seeing as he was surrounded by girls. Sure, Frostpine and Niko would stop by and everything. But in the end, he had to sleep surrounded by Females.

"when will he be coming?" he asked looking to his teacher.

"later at Midday. He will be sharing a room with you until we can clear out the old storage room."

"that explains the extra bed." Briar mused in his head.

"I mean it boy, don't make him upset." Rosethorn pressed. "I won't I won't." Briar reassured. He vaguely wondered why Rosethorn was so persisted on how he treated the boy.


	2. Music Box

* * *

**Chap:2**

**Frozen Roses**

**Disclaimer: if I owned anything, Briar would be in very slashy situations!**

**Warnings: SLASH, rating may rise, crappy attempts at humor, and one little spoiler later in the series.**

**And I would love to give a shout out to my very first reviewer! Jane Silver!!**

**Thank you for reviewing and supporting me! I know how you feel about the whole Briar Slash thing, that's what drove me to do this! So this chapter is dedicated to you!!**

* * *

**. : Briar's P.O.V : .**

It's been three days since Lee came to our little humble abode and he never spoke a word.

I tried to be nice to him, but he would shake his head and scamper off.

I tried to offer him things like, snacks, books, and some advice on how things work—but he would nod and flinch as if I would deck him. Currently, I am watching the guy sleep.

Stalker right?

I just can't help it though, I don't understand him at all. He carries that bear everywhere with him and I even catch him murmuring to it! Believe me, I 'misplaced' the bear…

He went crazy.

He tore his half of the room apart and broke down in tears. So, being the big softy I am, retrieved the bear from under my pillow when he wasn't looking for it and placed it on his pillow when Lark took him out the room to try and fine it. Of course, I washed it for him since it was clear it saw better days. I felt guilt practically choke me to death when he found the bear and pounced on it.

Lee didn't even come out for dinner.

So, now I resorted to watching him sleep. So peaceful. His hair falls into his eyes a bit, and he holds the bear in vice grip. If it wasn't for the way his chest moved when he inhaled, I would have thought he was dead.

Rosethorn told me Lee was an ice mage.

That's all I know about him besides his name, he loved his bear, and he prefers to sleep with his back to the wall. I sighed as I roll over to do the opposite and tried to force sleep on myself.

It worked.

. : Morning : .

Lee was sitting on a chair outside with Russell. They seemed to be talking, well, Russell taking and Lee either shaking his head or nodding.

"spying?"

I jump slightly and turned to see Sandry, how I would love to flick her in her little button nose right now. "no." was all I offered before I tried to finish my breakfast. I heard the door open and close and two chairs being scooted out. Lee was directly across from me while Russell—and his never falling smile—sat next to him.

"did you have a good morning Russell?" Lark asked in all her kindness.

Lee nodded his head. I could see the surprise when a plate of food appeared in front of him. He didn't move to eat it though, he stared at it with his head tilted to the side and a soft frown on his face. I turned my head to Russell when I heard a deep chuckle. He petted Lee's head as if he was a newborn kitten making something pop inside of me.

I ignored it.

"you don't have to pay for it." Russell said handing the baffled boy a fork.

Lee looked at Rosethorn as if it was okay, when he got a smile and a nod in response. He began eating like the rest of us. As I eat, I stare at him from the corner of my eye.

What was with this kid?!

He made me so confused! Not anyone could be this innocent! He chews slowly as he stared at the plate, as if he was thinking about something.

"you said you were from Makai right?" Daja asked. He nodded in response without looking at her.

"i heard there's a lot of animals there, is that true?" Tris? she talked? to him?! she recieved another nod in response. My head went up when I heard a clatter and saw he dropped his fork. I saw the look of fear on his face when Russell best towards him.

"I AM SORRY!" he then shot out of the room forgetting his bear. the table was quiet when Russell came back up with the fork with a look of sadness.

"what was that about?" Tris asked staring at the half eaten plate of food. Lark sighed and she looked to Rosethorn who shrugged.

"you see...Lee had a very, complicated past." Lark started softly.

"when he was very young, three i believe, he was kidnapped by a rival of his father. missing for three years." Lark re-arranged her skirts three times in a row.

she was upset.

Rosethorn seemed to pick up on this and continued for her. "He came back tramatized and he wouldn't let anyone touch him. over the years, he would always be with his father. seeing as his mother died of illness a few months after he was born. when he started to show signs of magic, he began to hurt himself. so his father sent him here. Lee didn't tell what happened those three years when he went missing, but they did know it has something to do with his behavior now." Rosethorn's tone was clipped and sharp. the usual.

But It wasn't _as_ sharp as the usual.

Rosethorn was upset too.

**. : Later : .**

I searched everywhere for that kid! I still couldn't find him! All I wanted was to give the kid his bear, but no!

Lee had to get all 'invisible' on me!

I sighed and plopped onto my bed, only to jolt up when I heard a sharp yelp.

_"he wouldn't." _I thought to myself. I swung over the edge of my bed and indeed, there was Lee staring fearfully back at me. We stared at each other for about three or four minutes before I sighed and offered my hand.

"Take it." I urged. I saw him bring his own hesitent hand to my own and I dragged him out. I handed him the bear and watched as he hugged it tightly with the smallest smile I ever seen in my entire life.

"you're going to tell me exactly why you were hiding under my bed?" I asked rasing a brow and crossing my arms. I saw him flinch and his head shook in negitive. I sighed and let my expression soften a bit.

"I won't, like, hit you if that's what your afriad of." I informed him. I saw his eyes open in disbelief as they flicked to mine. "go on." I once again urged. I saw his mouth open and closed while he tired to make words.

"T-There...w-was a m-mouse there...I-I d-didn't want i-it to g-get hurt." I forgot how soft his voice was. It was almost as tiny as he was. I shrugged and sat on my bed as I brought a rose's plant-pot into my lap. This one was getting fussy because some others bloomed faster than it did.

In a way, plants are just like people. They have insecurities becasue they're afriad that they won't be as beautiful as the one next to them.

I noticed that Lee was staring at the plant in wonder and amazement. Haven't the kid ever seen a rose before?

"It...I-It loves you."

I turned my head to him and saw he still stared at the plant. I don't know if it was me, but I could see a small flicker of light come to his eyes. "what do you mean?" I asked when I turned my attention away from his eyes.

"I-It...loves you, b-because you t-take care of it." Lee explained sitting on his own bed. I watched for a second as he retied the bear's scarf and curled up on his side. Another thing about this kid was that he would fall asleep in the most random times, once, he fell asleep during baths. Niko found him and woke him, making the boy panic. When his breathing evened out I turned back to the rose who had it's thornless stem wrapped around my wrist lovingly.

I smiled a little and continued to tend to the plat while listening to Lee's breathing.

* * *

Lee was crying.

It was the dead of night, and the boy was crying. I knew it had to be from some nightmare, I heard him whimpering. I made no move to turn to him and try to comfort him, he would only get more upset.

So I laid there faking sleep as Lee wept his heart out, I could tell he wasn't trying to wake me seeing as he was muffling his cries.

But I could still hear them.

_'Maybe I should...comfort him.' _I thought softly. As I was about to get up, I heard someting scrapping against the floor and my eyes opened a bit. I saw him kneeling on the floor with something in his hand.

It was a trunk. I watched as he opened it and dug around before another stuffed animal came out, this time it was a cream colored rabbit with a ribbion tied around his ears. He hugged it close before he reached into the trunk again, this time, Lee pulled out a small music box. He set the box on his bed and wound it up a few times before packing everything up again. He took both animals and curled into his bed after he placed the trunk in the corner of his side of the room.

My ears quickly caught on when they heard a soft melody fall from the small box's lid. My eyed reclosed as I heard Lee whimpers slowly die away until he started humming along with it. His voice was like another instrument in the song, so it blended well.

soon, my eyes closed and my body relaxed as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So? how was it?! I am sorry it's been a while, my computer has been acting up and I have to fix it. **

**please review!**

**i live on them!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Moving along

* * *

**Chap:3**

**Frozen rose**

**Disclaimer: me no own anything sobs be me do own OC's**

**Warning: SLASH, raiting may rise, and attempts at humor.**

**Happy reading!! -**

* * *

**. : Briar's P.O.V. : .**

"It'r r-reall pretty." Lee said softly.

I watched as Lee softly touched the stictchings of Lark's wall hanging. Little Lee finally began warming up to them, And he started to attach himself to me like a second skin and followed me around like a lost puppy.

I never understood why, but I never pushed him away.

Rosethorn even let Lee come to lessons, as long as he kept busy and didn't bother us.

"I'll make you one if you like." Lark smiled when Lee nodded meekly and hide behind me. I felt the stares of Tris and Daja while Sandry giggled behind her hand, unwilling, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"time for lessons." Sandry chirped. The girls went their seprate ways while Lee and I followed Rosethorn out to a little place by disipline. When we settled down, I saw him skip over to a nearby pond. I looked to Rosethorn when she sighed and stood up.

"I forgot I have to meet Crane, meditate just for now and I'll come back later." She sighed and stood up again. "and make sure that Lee doesn't hurt himself again." Rosethorn instructed.

I nodded and assumed position. I took deep breathes in and slowly let them out until I began feeling my energy pool in the middle of my stomach.

**. : Lee's P.O.V : .**

I watch the ripples dissapear into the water after pump my legs.

I love the water.

No matter what changes around it, It'll always survive. I turn my head and looked to the boy meditating.

Like Briar.

Briar thrived on the streets for most of his life, and he still turns out to be a wonderful guy. He's never yelled at me before or anything!

He was real pretty.

His sun kissed skin shone in the sun light, his long lashes fluttered as his eyes moved under the lids. His dark hair moved lightly in the breeze and his chest rose and fell with deep breathes.

Briar was _real_ pretty.

But I bet he would get angry if he heard me say that. I sighed softly and turned my attention back to my reflection, I kicked my legs again when the water stilled. I watched my warbled reflection as it cleared up.

I jumped when a hand landed on mine and I snatched it away quickly, I whipped to my right and saw a boy I never seen before in my entire life.

"Hi, I am Mark." He had green eyes, blonde hair, and a beautiful face.

_'But not like Briar's.' _I thought to myself frowning.

I waved meekly hoping he would go away, I peeked back at Briar and saw he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Aw, don't be shy beautiful." A hand was placed on my thigh and I whimpered pushing it away. I saw him frown before he took my wrist in tight grip.

"come on, beautiful, I won't bite unless you want me too." He leaned over and placed a kiss on my neck.

_hands roaming_

_screams coming back in his ears_

_gruff grunts in his ears_

"BRIAR!!"

**. : Briar's P.O.V. : .**

My eyes snapped open when I heard a scream for my name. I quickly found Lee trying to push away a boy at least twice his size.

"OI!" I ran full steam ahead and tackled the boy off of the weeping Lee.

I felt blind rage boil up inside of me as I let loose on the boy under me, I grunted when kick came to my stomach making me fall backward. I growled when nearby adults pulled us apart.

"what's going on out here?" Niko asked as he held the other back.

"This guy just attacked me while I talked to him!" Mark jabbed a thumb at Lee. I wanted to snap that thing off and shove it in his eye.

"that's not true! tell him what you were really doing you sick bas--" before I could finish my sentence, the adult holding me put his hand over my mouth.

"Lee...what happened?" Niko asked. Lee stared fearfully at Mark who smirked secretly. He hid his face in my chest and he whimpered softly. seeing as I couldn't use my arms to patt his back, I settled for mumuring to him.

"see? I did nothing wrong." Mark sneered. I heard Lee give another whimper and small hand clutched at my shirt. I growled and shrugged off the adults hands and took Lee's hand, I drug him back to my meditation spot and sat him down roughly. I then began to realize he hand his shoulder hunched over as if I was going to hit him...

again.

I sighed and ran fingers threw my hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. I got a nod in response and didn't push it. "well, while you're here...meditate with me. you do know how, right?" I asked. I saw him give another nod before he settled himself down like I was before he closed his eyes.

* * *

_I was running in a large field with someone's hand in my hand. _

_I never felt so free, it was too sunny though. I couldn't see who I was holding on to, They're hand was icy though...but I could hear them laughing._

_"Briar."_

_I never heard my name whispered so sweetly._

_"Briar?"_

_Say it again...please._

"Briar?"

My eyes snapped open and they found a figure next to me. It was Lee. He ws crouched over me shaking me gently, I could see he was afraid. I groggily sat up with one eye closed.

"huh?" I anwsered so smartly.

"I-I...I had a bad dream." Lee whispered it so softly that I leaned in a little thinking it was a secret. "so?" I saw him flinch at my bluntess and he toyed with the sheets underneath.

"c-can I sleep in your bed?"

My eyes snapped open and I stared at him. I was waiting for him to say 'oh, just kidding, go back to your dream lover!' but he didn't. Lee stared down at the sheets biting his lip. I sighed and cursed myself for my soft ways and scooted over while I lifted the blanket on his side.

"hop in." I mumbled. I saw him scrambled onto my side and quickly grabbed my arm.

"sweet dreams Briar." He yawned cutley as I pulled the blankets around us. "yeah...you too." I felt him give my arm a nuzzle before his breathes evened out. I didn't go to sleep quickly.

I was staring down at him, How can this boy change me so much in a few days?

Change my feelings.

I hesitently brushed a hair out of his round face and saw his cheeks colored just a bit. so innocent. I laid back and turned my head into his raven locks...

Maybe he could use him as a pillow for a few minutes...

or days.

* * *

**Hate? love? anything? I am sorry it took so long to update, but school has me by the eyelids!**

**but i'll try to keep up the updating.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Little Bird's Tears

* * *

**Chap:4**

**Frozen rose**

**Disclaimer: Me no own the characters, but I do own Lee and Russell.**

**Warning: SLASH, Rating may rise, and attempts at humor**

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, there's some problems going on at home and tension isn't good for me or matches. So please bear with me, I am trying to juggle school along with at home. I promise I'll pick up the pace!**

**This is dedicated to everyone who left reviews,**

**A word to authors that's reading this, please, make a BriarXOC slash! We don't have enough! Lol!!**

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

**. : Briar's P.O.V. : .**

"I-I don't know if I should." Lee looked between Daja and Sandry. This situation was funny to me, you see, Daja wanted to use Lee's waist to make a fire suit for a project. He was the only one that was available seeing that my waist was to…big. While, on the other hand, Sandry wanted to use his measurements to make a _dress_ and use him as a model. Lee liked them both, but he didn't want to wear a dress and being too hot made him dizzy.

"I-I…" he looked to me for help. I couldn't ignore those big eyes that pleaded for me to help.

"how about this, Sandry make him the dress and give the measurements to Daja until he's done. Then Daja can barrow him. How's that?" Briar looked down at Lee who was gnawing at his bottom lip.

"kay." Lee let go of my hand and went over to Sandry. I felt a familiar stab of something when he took her hand.

"I'll be pretty!" Lee chirped at me. I raised a brow and just nodded. I never questioned what went threw that little noodle of his, I saw a color spread over his cheeks and he shyly looked away.

I would _never_ understand what went threw that little noodle.

I waved back at him before Sandry pulled him off to-who-knows-where. Daja then scampered off somewhere to get the metal ready. I sighed as I sat back down at my work table, Moonflowers were like Lee in a way.

They wouldn't come out unless they were alone in their comfort zone. I laid back in my seat and my thoughts went back to this morning.

Rosethorn caught me and Lee in the same bed and quickly began to scold me. It was early in the morning so she made Lee retire to his own bed while she dragged me out by my ear. After she gave me a good speech-lashing, I told her Lee hand another nightmare and was afraid that something would hurt him.

Well, I would think the same thing seeing as our legs were tangled like Sandry's hair in the morning.

I sighed as the Moonflower began to fold back up.

Lee was exactly like a Moonflower.

. : Later : .

"Briar! Look, told you I'll be pretty! See." Lee twirled around in the dress Sandry just finished. It oddly suited him perfectly comfortable. The dress was made out of basic fabric that was died a soft light blue-green with gold rimming. The dress had sleeves that stopped at the elbow and small bells that fell from the cuffs. Of course the front part was flat due to his chest, but his hair was combed back with a head band with a fabric blue violet. Sandry was good with making flowers from cotton and such, so it looked its part.

I watched as Lee gave another twirl making the dress make his movements last. Lee looked as if he was a fragile glass doll, I watched as Sandry fussed over the bells and Lee waited paitnetly.

Staring at me.

Lee truly looked like a girl. A pretty girl at that—

...

...

...

What did I just think?

"do you think I am pretty, Briar?" Lee asked tilting his head to the side. I snapped out my thoughts and cleared my throat hoping Sandry would help me. I began to panic when Lee's smile slowly fell and Sandry was giggling into her hand.

"Briar?" Lee asked softly. I sighed. I didn't want to make the kids cry...It was horrible when he cried.

"You're very...pretty, Lee." I hurried before turning back to my snack. I yelped when I felt arms wrap around my neck and was gave a big squeeze.

"thank you." Lee said softly before skipping off to find Daja.

I sighed as Sandry gathered the spools and scissors.

"You two...are cute together." Sandry sighed softly as she turned to me. Her hands were on her hips and she watched as I slowly turned to her as if she was in her underwear singing 'old McDonald'

"I am not saying anything. But Lee's been more open after you two talk. Or do whatever you two do alone in that room." Sandry laughed when I sputtered out a response that made no sense at all.

Soon Sandry left, leaving me to stare out the window with a frown.

I didn't like the kid like that. I just didn't want him to get hurt, like that boy tried. I felt my frown deepen when I thought about that boy, what was his name? Mark? Plus the kid was clumsy when nervous, so he can't keep his balance. What is he going to do when he had a nightmare and I wasn't there? Poor kid will cry until he passes out.

I stop In my rambling and let my head fall onto the table with a loud bang.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

**. : Lee's P.O.V : .**

This is wrong...this isn't right.

why was he doing this?! He can't do this! I stared at the couple who held each other's hand lovingly before my eyes flickered to the wood floor. My Papa remarried. They came in on me practicing with Russell, at first, I thought they were friends. Briar let's me hold his hand, but...

I felt diffrent when I did that...

They smiled at me waiting for my response. My thoughts were jumbled up, nothing clearing, only pain. It was too much, memories, present, past, furture too. My eintire body felt numb, a tiger could take off my arm, but I wouldn't feel it.

It was one of those things when you feel as if you was in a dream. like, if you waited long enough, you would wake up.

"Are you okay, Dear?" The woman asked me. Her name was Minala.

My eyes snapped to her, she was Beautiful, that wasn't questioned. She had long red hair that was put up in a tight bun, not a strain dared to disobey they're master. Her cheeks were rosey as well as her lips, they went well with her peach skin. Her eyes were a pretty blue...

but mommy's had been green...

"Lee?" My papa released the woman's hand and went over to me. He placed his hand on my head and began stroking my hair, like he did when I was fussy as a baby. The woman offered Lark's offer to go into the other room, when the door closed I hugged my Papa tightly. Papa always smelled nice, He always smelled like the chocolates he loves so much.

"Lee...are you okay?" Papa asked me. He pulled me away and I saw him frown softly before touching my cheek. When he pulled back his hand, I saw little drops and realized I was crying. I lifted my own hand to my cheek and indeed, I was crying.

"Why is my little bird crying?" Papa asked me warmly. That tone always made me spill my soul out to him, I felt a sob burst from my lips as I covered my eyes from him.

"w-what a-a-about m-mommy?!" I asked. I heard him sigh and led me over to a chair. He set me down in his lap and began rubbing my back. If others did this, It would have looked weird. But Papa was big and tall, and I was tiny and small, He said I had my mommy's height. I clutched at his shirt as I let out my sobs. Papa hushed me as rocked back and forth a bit.

"I'll never forget your mother, You know that." Papa whispered wiping my face with the hankey I made him for a birthday gift. I began breathing more deeply and tired to gain back my sanity that slipped away so easily. Papa sighed softly again and rested his head on my head after kissing my forehead.

"Papa...was getting lonely, little bird." Papa whispered. I nuzzled my Papa's neck gently, I sign of affection in my family. I felt him return the nuzzle before I curled up a bit. My eyes dropped as I tried to stay awake.

"Sleep, little bird. I'll be here when you wake up." Papa whispered. He began humming the melody of mommy's music box and it quickly sent me into dream-land.

* * *

**. : Artem's P.O.V : .**

As I watched my little bird slowly slip into sleep, I smiled down at him fondly. He was _adorible_. My head snapped up and clutched Lee protectivley when Niko peeked in, I smiled sheepishly.

It was a trait, I was protective of my young.

"How did he take it?" The mage asked softly as not to wake up my baby bird. I sighed softly and brushed a strain of hair away from Lee's eyes. "Better than I expected I suppose." I shrugged the best I could. Lee was always so fragile, even before his missing years. Never wanted to show his smile, never wanted to move away from His mother or me. My little, baby bird.

"well, I'll put him to bed now." I mumured. I _will_ stay until he wakes up.

Niko nodded and began leading me to my Bird's room. When I opened the door, I saw the boy that Lee was talking about. Briar Moss. Briar was bent over a Moonflower mumuring softly. I sat my bird on his bed and tucked him in. I handed him the bear that I gave him after He passed his first Magic Sniffer appointment.

His little bird _did not_ like that.

I watched as He clutched the bear as he snuggled into his pillow. I saw Briar peek at Lee before He hunched further over his plant.

Defensive little thing.

I stood and exited the room. I stayed by the closed door before Minala took my hand, I smiled as she began leading me away from the door and to the table of adults and snacks.

* * *

**good or bad? like or dislike?**

**please review, i need the support. oh, by the way, Artem is Lee's dad--in case you didn't pay attention--**

**so, i hope this chapter was all you wanted it to be! so i will say it again...**

**REVIEW!!**

**JA NE!!**

**I LIKE DOING THIS!!LOL!!**

**(OKAY I AM DONE)...!!**


	5. Icy Lee

* * *

**Chap:5**

**Frozen roses**

**Disclamier: me no own nothing.**

**Warning: SLASH(love between to boys) Raiting may rise, and attempts at humor—beware—**

**Okay guys, thank you for reviewing! And those people are...**

**Chris fin ( ) 'you'll see where it leads, can't give you a big tip.**

**A kid in highschool...**

**Hitorimono(fave stories list)**

**Emerald 10(for adding me to her author alerts!)**

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU'VE MADE ME FEEL VERY GOOD ABOUT MYSELF!!**

**(let me know if I forgotten anyone though.)**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

.** : Briar's P.O.V. : .**

I watched as Lee began making sculptures out of ice. He was good at it, he should think about making a small business. But I could tell that he wasn't happy. Lee became withdrawn again, and began carrying around that bear again. I tried to get him to talk about it, but he would shy away from the subject somehow.

Darn puppy eyes.

His father was a very protective man, quick witted and humorous. I snapped out of my daydream when I saw that Lee turned his attention to the window. There was a letter on his bed, but ignored it. Maybe one from his father.

His stare was so far off. Like he lost his best friend. My eyes widened.

'_Or a father.' _I thought to myself. Just as I opened my mouth, a knock came to the door. I beckoned them in and saw it was Lark and Rosethorn. Rosethorn seemed a bit relieved not to have see Lee and I in the same bed like last time.

"we thought today you kids would like some air, so Niko and I will be taking you out into town for a bit." Lark smiled warmly.

I had to smile back.

Darn her good heart and will!

Lee didn't say nothing. Lee smiled a bit then he turned back to his ballerina figure he made. I saw Lark's motherly face crease slightly before she went over to him and patted his shoulder gently.

"are you sure you're okay Lee? We can talk about it if that's okay with you." Lee shook his head and offered a smile to me. It didn't calm me that much but it helped a tiny bit.

"I just don't feel so good...that's all." Lee said softly. I let it go for the moment and began to look threw my clothes for something clean to wear to the day in the market.

Lee didn't move from his spot on his bed and continued to stare at his ice ballerina.

Lee wasn't happy and I was going to find out why.

. : In town : .

I found out the real reason as to why they was going out into town. I over heard the teachers talking about how Lee was slowly getting paler by the day, which was true. The chose today because it was a wonderful, sunny day! Plus it wouldn't be too hot for our little ice-mage.

Speaking of him, Lee hadn't let go of my sleeve for one minute. He just bustled around with me, seeing as the girls split up to do their own things and the teachers went off to do there teacher-y things.

So I was showing lee around so he would know this place a little better.

Lee nodded at everything I said and would occasionally point to something with out speaking and waited for me to tell him what it was.

Soon, we ended up sitting near a little pond with dumpling-sticks in our hands. I saw Lee was staring at his reflection intently as if waiting for it to talk.

I didn't like the way he stared at it. Something in his stare made me uneasy, something empty about it. I jumped when a pebble suddenly plopped into the water mixing up Lee's image, I looked to him and saw he was chewing on his fifth dumpling.

"Do you think he'll forget?" Lee suddenly asked.

"Who and what?" I murmured back almost afraid to uncover a secret.

"Papa...do you think he'll forget my mama?" Lee's voice was eerily quiet and I was almost afraid to answer. "Of course not. He won't forget you either." I said softly. the tension let up a bit because Lee allowed a small smile appear on his face as he scooted close enough to me to lay his head on my shoulder. I wasn't prepared for this action, so I stiffened a bit. Lee never really contacted me like that before.

"You smell like poppies." Lee murmured softly his eyes closing. I looked down at him and saw he snuggled my shoulder a bit, that wasn't to unusual for him. I forced myself to relax and we continued to look out into the water, we was aware of the stares people gave us, some nervous, others disgusted, some even happy. That didn't seem to get us down.

After a few minutes, we began talking about things we liked and disliked. Lee loved tomatoes, birds, and his favorite season was Autumn. Lee hated pepper, just about all things spicy and he hated being alone in the dark.

Lee was back to normal, but I couldn't help feeling as if he was going to do something. Something drastic, to show just have

Soon, Tris called to us and we began to meet up with the dedicates, this time Lee was smiling like his old self. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard Lee give a yelp of surprise and saw he was being pulled into an ally with some older boys.

I followed right in with him, I couldn't describe this protective feeling that welled up in my chest. I couldn't barely breathe, I just wanted those guys dead.

"So they come in a pack." The leader had both of Lee's wrists in his hand and the small boy struggled for freedom.

"Let him go." Tris's sharp tone cut threw the air. She hated thugs who picked on smaller people who was clearly not to strong, she was ready for a fight due to her stillness.

Daja got her staff ready to mold into someone's head when a icy voice pierced rang out. I looked around with the rest and all eyes rested on Lee.

"you're hurting me." Lee whispered. his head was bowed so that his hair was covering his eyes. He stopped struggling and stood statue still, something about this stance made me. "Aw, I would be quiet if I was you." The leader purred into Lee's ear.

Just as I was about to pounce, a pain scream pierced the air and all eyes turned to Lee who had the leader's private tightly in his hand. I winced with the rest of the males.

"I wonder...if I was to freeze this...will you ever thaw it out?" Lee cooed softly tilting his head to the side. I watched frozen to the spot as the other's tried to run, but the entrance to the ally was blocked off by a large icy wall. They clawed at it like rats.

"Lee! Stop it!" Sandry tried to pulled him away, but Daja and me saw a familiar glint in his eye and Daja quickly took the thread mage away. I jumped back when I heard panicked shouts and saw that water from the gutter above was dragging the thugs to the ending wall. Lee still hadn't let the leader go.

"How many innocents had you done this too?" Lee asked. The air had a light mist with a tint of blue to it, the leader flopped for an answer. Lee's eyes narrowed a bit as he tightened his grip making the larger man let out a squeaky scream.

"Answer me." Lee demanded. This wasn't Lee, Lee was gentle, loving, fragile. This Lee was cold, rough and _aggressive_.

"doesn't matter." Lee threw the man to the ground and the water dragged him to the wall where his pinned peers were. Lee stood and out stretched his hand. I watched horrified when ice spikes began to slowly near their throats.

Daja tried to tackled Lee but he was like stone, soon Tris and Sandry joined in. Lee didn't move that from that spot.

"BRIAR!" I heard Sandry's desprate scream and I made my legs move.

Next thing I knew, I was hugging the icy Lee from behind with my lips to his temple. I couldn't tell anyone from thirty-two years from now what made me do that, Lee's arm dropped and the screams stopped only leaving shaky panting. One of my arms was wrapped around his waist and the other was wrapped around his neck. I noticed I buried my hand in his hair and was toying with it. How long had we sat there, another thing I didn't know. Finally I felt Lee's icy skin become warmer and I took the chance.

"Lee. You're being mean." I whispered. slowly the captives's icy shakles dissapeared and they scrambled to the opening of the ally to dissapear in the flow of people. I felt like I shouldn't move, so I stood there. Telling Lee he would be okay and that he wasn't in trouble. I could feel the girl's stares, but didn't care. The over protective feeling came back and I wanted just to lock Lee up in a box and store him away some place where he can be safe.

"What happened?" Niko's voice broke the silence. I looked over my shoulder and I saw all of the teachers with raised eyebrows. I said nothing as I turned my head back to Lee's temple.

My thoughts were all on the slumbering boy next to me. Niko talked to him and it was revealed that he was stressed. That letter Lee got was actually a marrige request. From a Demetri Lace. Demetri was twenty-four to Lee's thirteen and from Makai, same gender couples were common in Makai.

The man was said to come over in the morning to see Lee for himself.

Is that why Lee flipped out?

I looked down at the raven locks that were resting agasint my chest and frowned a bit.

Or was it something else? I shrugged it off and closed my eyes for another night of sleep. I brought my arms down around Lee and brought him closer making him sigh in his sleep.

Ah, that was better.

* * *

**i am so sorry i haven't updated in so long! i am horrible!!**

**so, tell me what you think! please! pretty, pretty please! do it for Lee!**

**Lee: puppy eyes please?**

**Briar:pounces**


	6. Realization

* * *

**Chap:6**

**Frozen Rose**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything**

**Warnings: SLASH(BoyXBoy) mentions of abuse, attempts at humor**

**Thank you to all that reviewed! This one is for you all!! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

**. : Briar's P.O.V : .**

Saying I was upset was a huge understatement. I watched as Demetri kissed Lee's cheek before finally leaving. I slammed the door behind him and saw Lee's cheeks were colored slightly. My eyes narrowed a bit and huffed. I made It clear to that Demetri guy that I didn't like him one bit, he treated Lee like a servant. I. Do. Not. Like. That. Man.

"So...have fun?" I asked.

Lee shrugged. "He's a nice guy...but I don't want to marry him." Lee said softly. Lee went to our room and began changing into his sleeping clothes, Demetri kept the boy the whole day, all to himself. I stepped in and saw him quickly pull the shirt over his scarred back. I always knew about the scares, on day during bathes, I noticed them when he reached for his towel. They littered his back, large, small, burns scabs everything. I couldn't blame Lee for being conscious. Then he watched as the boy slipped into my bed and waited for me expectedly.

I sighed a little as I stripped down to my underwear and slipped in next to Lee.

"Briar?" Lee whispered softly.

I grunted in response and I felt Lee nuzzle my neck gently. "I...I have a secret." Lee whispered. this got my interest. I turn my head to him and saw him facing me with his eyes closed. "What is it?" I noticed how close we were to each other, but didn't care. I wanted to know the secret.

"It's a huge one. One...that can change my path." Lee whispered.

"what?" I whispered back. I couldn't understand it, my heart was beating so fast, I was almost panting, I was getting dizzy, my palms were sweating.

"You're sweating, are you hot?" Lee cooed gently. Scratch that last one, _I _was sweating.

"T-The secret." I mumbled. Lee had to tell me before I have a stroke or something. I saw his eyes slowly draw open.

"I...I...want you to do something for me." Lee was suddenly back to his shy self.

"what?" Okay, I could breathe normally now. I felt his hands wander to my collar bone before wrapping themselves around my neck. Great, I can't breath again. "Something...very...very important." Lee whimpered. I began to worry. What was it that made Lee whimper like that? something big? Something that could kill him?

"I-I...want you to kiss me." My whole world stopped. I pushed Lee away and sat up quickly.

Lee stared up at me fearfully before hushing me.

"L-Look... if I tell you why...will you?" I bit my lip as I thought It over. Soon, I forced myself to nod. Lee took a deep breath he held himself.

"O-Okay. I-I had experiences where...I was kissed and I didn't enjoy it. Demetri asked to kiss me, but I said no. He laughed and said 'You'll change you're mind when you have your first kiss.' What happens if you never liked your first kiss?" Lee asked softly as he shivered.

"I-I thought...maybe...I could have another try?" Lee whispered. I stared at him blankly, it made sense but why did I have to do it? Somewhere, he knew that he wanted too.

"I never...kissed anyone." I whispered embarrassed. Me and Lee glanced at each other before I sighed a little. I closed my eyes tightly as I quickly leaned over and connected our lips in a messy kiss. Our teeth clashed a little and I think I might have nipped his lip, but I gave him what he wanted. Then I slammed my head against my pillow hopping my head won't explode from my thoughts.

I felt Lee slid himself into my arms and sighed in content.

"thank you." He murmured with a soft smile in place.

My world was spinning, my lips tingled with an unexplainable feeling. Something that made want to dunk his whole head into a bucket of water to make the sensation go away. Soon sleep overcame me and I slipped into a sleep which I couldn't tell was comfortable or not.

* * *

Lee was real perky today, smile never leaving his face as well as the light blush whenever he saw me. I was happy I made him happy, yet, I want to know _why_ I was happy. I never thought about how I felt with genders, I thought certain girls were pretty, while I had no problem admitting a man was handsome...

was there something confusing about that?

Lee was diffrent though, He was more beautiful than masculine, but the other day when Lee almost killed those gang members...

I watched closely as him and Russell talked quietly. I felt a sense of satisfaction when I noticed Lee didn't talk to the others as much as he did to me. I groaned softly and wondered what was wrong with me. I had to talk to someone...

_'Sandry?...no...she'll let it slip out somehow. I'll tell her about other things, but not this one._

_Daja?...no, she won't do either. She'll make me tell Lee who I might feel._

_Tris?...Maybe. She's a certain maybe.' _Maybe I should tell one of the teachers. Niko and Lark quickly popped in my head. Maybe Lark! I got up and saw Lee fidgeting, he wanted to follow. I put a finger to my lips as a sign for him to hush. Lee let out what seemed to be a small whimper before tuning in back to Russell. I quickly found Lark when I saw Rosethorn leaving the room with a flushed face. I paid no mind to it, and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lark called out.

I closed the door behind me and fidgeted.

"Briar what has you so upset--

"I think I like Lee." My eyes widned when hers did before a gentle and understanding smile came onto her lips. "Why do you think that?" Lark asked.

"He makes me loose control! I don't feel right when he's with me! A-and these dreams I've been having--

I stopped in my rant when I felt my cheeks heat up. I never met to tell her about the dreams. I began sweating when her raised brow didn't come back down. I saw her settle her skirts with a thoughtful look on her face. Okay...she wasn't disgusted.

"What...type of dreams?" Lark asked. I could tell she was worried. Maybe for Lee.

"The type when...w-well...W-we're mostly just...kissing." I lied. The dreams have been more physical than that, wandering hands, soft pants...

I placed my hand over my flustered face, I was a pervert thinking about the innocent Lee that way. I heard Lark give a dreamy sigh and I looked up to see her warm brown eyes staring back at me.

"Briar...that's nothing to be worried about. You like Lee, and that's wonderful. You're a growing boy...this isn't that uncommon." Lark chuckled at my confused expression. Lark sighed as she gently cupped my cheeks.

"I can't tell you how to go about this...you have to figure it out you're self." Lark gave my forehead a small peck before walking out the room. I stood there thinking about what she just told me. I took a deep breath and smirk at the sudden confidence.

I'll work to make Lee mine....

plus....I can hopefully brake Demetri's heart. I chuckled at that.

* * *

**here is the next chapter! just like i said i wouldn't. i didn't forget about my stories!**

**i'll have updates for my other ones too!**

**so review! even if you're mad at me!**

**JA NE!!!!**


	7. Bath Time

* * *

**Chap:7**

**Frozen roses**

**Disclaimer: Me no own…sadly.**

**Warning: SLASH, mentions of abuse, and that's is maybe.**

**I am still looking for poems for my other story.**

**SO SEND THEM!!!!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**. : Briar's P.O.V : . **

Keeping my crush a secret from the girls was easier said than done. Including the times where I had to ward off the dreams I had of Lee to preserve Sandry's innocent mind. Though Daja and Tris showed signs of suspiscion, Sandry was seemed to be clueless. She never gave him that look that the others did when they caught him staring at Lee.

"Briar!" My head snapped up and I saw Russell staring at me with concern.

"Huh?" I anwsered to smartly. Russell's eyebrow rose a bit and Lee peeked from behind him to tilt his head to the side a me like the little puppy he resembled. "I asked if you were okay." He said. I nodded and waved him off with--what I hoped to be--a carefree smile. Lee didn't look so convinced, but he nodded in what seemed to be satisfaction.

"Well, if you need us, we'll be outsie practing." Russell said cheerfully. Lee didn't seem to like that idea, seeing as it was pouring outside, but he went anyway. I watched them both trot outside only to sit on the cold grass in a meditating postion. I saw Rosethorn staring at me in the corner of my eye, and saw Lark murmur something to her....

Is that a blush?

I turned my head a bit and saw, indeed, Rosethorn had a tinge of rose on her ivory cheeks. I could imagine how my eyebrows rose and desolved into my hair line. Rosethorn grumbled something making the other giggle a bit and stomped up to her room. Lark caught my stare, winked, and followed after Rosethorn.

I Just turned back to the window and watched amazed at how Lee and Russell was able to make the raindrops stop in mid air and cover them in what seemed to be a watery blanket, but left they're heads uncovered. Lee was shivering, not from the cold, I could see that he was straining to keep up with Russell's easy going stamina. I winced when Lee's half of the blanket fell onto him, thus soaking him.

I saw his bottom lip quiver as he murmured something I couldn't read. Now, you could imagine I had my face propped up agaisnt the window in order to see what was happening. I saw Russell place his hand on Lee's shoulder and gave a warm smile. I saw Lee giggle when Russell alowed his half of the blanket fall onto him also.

I saw Russell make some motions with his hands, instucting Lee before Lee nodded more determined than ever. I saw Lee take a deep breath, and the raindrops around them stopped, making a hood this time over they're heads while the rest of them was uncovered. The falling drops added to the hood, but Lee had a stedy time keeping up with his teacher.

I snapped out of my trance like state when I realized I was fogging up the window. I sighed and stretched my limbs and looked for something to do...

Hopefully that Moonflower wasn't as grumpy today.

**. : Lee's P.O.V : .**

Russell was real nice during my lessons, as usual, but he seemed warmer when I messed up. When the rain fall onto me, the cold water made my mood worse than it was, I felt my lip tremble and my eyes watered. But instead of a hot scolding, I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder and saw Russell smiling at me.

"Don't be upset Lee. Remeber, you're just begining." I smiled a bit at his words, and a giggle fell from my lips when I saw his side of the rain fell on him. Insted of being upset or being embarrassed like I was, He smiled and began telling me a new formation to try. I nodded at my words and sucked in a deep breath. I fel my clothes instantly dry and the soft sound of pooling water over my head. This one was much more better than the other one he had my try, it was more comfortble too!

It was like I could almost fall asleep....

Soon, my mind began to wander. It quickly snapped to my favorite Plant-mage, Briar Moss. The other night made my feelings for him a bit more clear, more vivd and easy to read.

I liked him..._a lot_.

But I wonder does he like me? I am not that pretty, I don't offer much, I am a _boy._ Though in Makai, most marriges are the same gender. But Briar grew up somewhere in Sotat, where there wasn't that much love to begin with...

I let out a huff of air, and I heard Russell chuckle a bit as he stood. "I think it's tme to go back in. You did well on you're lesson Lee." I blushed a bit at the compliment and bowed my head. I couldn't help my reactions, They just happen! Something told me to look to the window, and when I did I saw Briar stretching, of course I noticed the small mist on the window.

_'Was He watching me?' _I thought. I shook my head. Nah, He was just daydreaming. I felt myself slump a bit when I realized he wasn't watching me.

I followed Russell in and sat next to Daja who wrapped me up in some specail blankets. I squirmed in delight at the warmness, it was nice to have soemone like the girls to care for me other than my Papa. Even tris had her moments when she would murmur tips to me about my lessons. Sandry used me as a human dress model, Briar...

I bowed me head. Briar was the nicest of them all. He made sure I ate well, slept, and kept me safe. I knew that Briar didn't favor Demetri, I really didn't like him either. He was a little too interested in the wrong things about me that made me unsettled. I can't put my finger on it, but he has a secret....I know he did.

"--ee?"

I Jumped and looked up to see Frostpine. I offered a small smile. "I-I am sorry?" He smiled back and patted my head. "I asked if those blankets kept you warm." He chuckled as warm as his magic. I blushed at my distracted state. "T-They work really well! It's like I am sitting in front of a fire!" It was true. My clothes were starting to dry up and my toes became warmer. I didn't even know I was cold until I came back inside. I jumped a bit when I felt a mug being slipped into my hand. I looked up and saw it was Briar who was watching me closely. I felt my cheeks heat up and tugged the blanket tighter around me.

"Are you hungry?" Lark asked us setting a plate of dumplings down onto the table. They all figured out that I had a wonderful addiction to the food....I didn't know why, but I loved to eat them. I nodded quickly even though I wasn't that hungry and picked up a stick. I sighed happily when I ate the first ones, I liked Lark's dumplings more than the ones at the get togethers my father have had in the past. I saw Briar's stared increase from the corner of my eye and I felt myself shrink back. He never stared at me _that_ fierce before!

Maybe I made him mad? I bit my lip.

"Okay everyone! Time for baths!" Rosethorn came in and clapped her hands. Briar let out a small sigh I think only I could pick up and walked out. I stood and looked back to the dumplings. Completly torn...I picked up three more sticks and hurried out before anyone saw me.

Everyone wins.

Except for the dumplings, they don't win....But I do!

**. : Briar's P.O.V : .**

I thanked all the gods I ever knew right at this moment. Me and Lee were _alone_ in baths! Niko and Frostpine went off to do something improtant, and the others had they're own baths! I heard Lee sigh next to me softly. I looked over to him and saw his eyes was close and his breaths was coming out in soft pants. His skin was flushed a little. My eyes travled to the slightly pouting lips.

"You're face is red Briar." I snapped out of my daze and looked away quickly. I heard him chuckle a bit and felt the water turn colder. It was a comfortble feeling, and hopefully my face returned to it's natural color. What was it about Lee that made me loose control like this? I had a very strong will-power if I do say so myself, but Lee can take it, ball it up and throw it away with a single smile. Was it becuase the boy was so innocent? They way he asked questions? they way he tilted his head to the side when he didn't understand something?

I chuckled mentally. Lee was like a puppy, willing to do anything for treats(dumplings to be more define), He followed you everywhere(me mostly), and the way his eyes widned and sparkled when you let him sleep in you're bed for the night(Who can resist?). I heard the water stir a bit and opened an eye to see Lee starin gback at me nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. I saw his eyes flick to my mouth and quickly understood what he wanted. What _I_ wanted. I bit my lip a bit and hoped he was going to ask for the thing that made me go dizzy. I saw Lee lick his lips before leaning more my way. "Kiss please?" He asked softly. I couldn't hold down the small grin. His eyes were glued to my lips, I never felt so....what's the word...desired? "I-I moved last time." I whispered. It's true. It's _his_ turn to give _me_ a kiss. I saw his cheeks color a bit more, and scooted over to me. I felt my eyes flutter close when I felt timid lips press agaisnt mine. It was another simple kiss, almost un-feeling. But It was a kiss. A unique kiss that only Lee could pull off. All too soon Lee moved away and I saw him reach up to touch his lips.

"How did it feel?" I couldn't help but ask.

"...Good." The way Lee said it. I bit my lip to stop myself from giving him another kiss, to make him feel better. The way Lee said it was just like in my dreams. They way his eyes were half-lidded, his lips slightly open...I turned away and busied myself washing my feet. I saw Lee mimick me and I smiled.

So cute...

* * *

**I know it's kinda short, but i wanted to do lee's P.O.V. So...progress...HAHAHA!**

**this is for all those who reviewed! and those who read it without an account, haven't forgotten about you!**

**so please review again! (all good or bad)**


	8. Finding out

**Chap:8**

**Frozen Roses**

**Disclaimer: no own anything but the Oc's and the plot.**

**Warning: SLASH(BOYXBOY)don't like, don't read it!!!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!!!**

**so sorry i haven't updated in forever! please forgive me!! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME!!!**

**Happy Reading!!!!!**

* * *

**. : Briar's P.O.V : .**

"I am going to kill him." I mumbled pacing. Lee held his cheek tenderly and stood quiet.

Who did this boy think he was?! HITTING?! MY LEE?! Of course Lark had the wonderful idea of me bringing dumplings to Lee out in the garden, guess what I find! Lee on the ground trying to ease the ache of that bruise on his cheek. I swear, if I hadn't clapped a lid over my magic, Mark would be torn to pieces.

"H-He didn't mean it." Lee whispered. I whipped around to him making him flinch away from me. How could he say that? That boy _slapped _him! As if he was a girl! Then again, it was better than being punched like a man.

"I-I mean, I provoked him. I-I hit first." Lee stated. I rubbed my temples. "Because he was harassing you, Lee!" I kneeled to his height and took the compress away from him. I pressed it onto his cheek with a little more pressure. "Lee, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that...It makes me so angry." I admitted. Lee shyly looked away.

"You don't have to be so worried about me you know. My Papa said it's give you grey hair." Lee stated to me on all his innocents. I looked at him. What was going on in that little noodle of his?! I sighed and smiled paitently at him. "Lee, I have to worry about you--

"Why?" His question cut me off. I could just say that it was because he belonged to be the moment our lips connected! He would be offened. I could imagine, a feminine boy like himself must have been chased after most of his life. Must have been 'owned' many times before. I saw his confused look, I had to think of something! Come on Briar!

"I feel....very protective over you." I responded heistently. I saw heat come to his cheeks as he looked down at his lap. He must have brought it, it was still true! I did want to rip out Mark's eyes and shove them some where uncomfortble. I took away the compress and saw the bruise died down a bit in color. I nodded to myself in satisfaction and picked up the bandage Rosethorn made up for me. I pressed the cold cloth to his cheek, noted he flinched a bit.

"It'll make it feel better." I mumbled. Lee held still and still didn't look at me. We sat in silence, my hand was still on his cheek and he still didn't make contact with me. I leaned down, pecked his cheek and smiled when he gave a little start.

"There, all better." I cooed. Lee pouted at my choice of tone.

"You shouldn't be so sneaky about you're feelings. I know you figure me as your's since...well..." Lee blushed softly at the thought of our first kiss. "But to tell you the truth, I don't mind it. Being yours. I-It makes me feel...I-I can't explain it." Lee made guestures with his hands I never seen before. More likely he was nervous. I smiled gently, making him strangle his hands together.

"It makes me feel nice to be wanted." Lee finally finished. I smiled and kissed his forehead gently. "Good, because I wanted you to know I might always want you." I saw him frown.

"Might?" He pulled away from me. I winced inwardly, wrong choice of words. I repressed a sigh of relief when I heard of soft knocking at our door, in came Daja with a envelop in her hands. "A invatation from Demetri, he invited us all to his family's 'little' get together." She tossed the envelop onto the bed and folded her arms while she leaned on the doorframe.

"Are we going?" She asked softly. I knew the tactics that Demetri tired to play, he wanted to get on Lee's good side, so he invited all of us. Smart, but not enough to get Lee to go.

"I think it's best if I go alone." I heard Lee mumble softly. I turn my gaze to him, he couldn't be serious...right?

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged a bit. "I am not sure why. Something tells me I should go alone." Lee's tone was somewhat distant as he stared above my head and out our window. Daja sent us another look and walked out silently, one thing I loved about my sister was she never asked questions.

"Well, I am not going to let you go alone." I murmured to him kissing his cheek. Lee looked back down in his lap. He wanted to say something, but was afraid too. I sat up from my crouch and sat next to him, I placed his head on my shoulder. Lee didn't say anything, but I knew my earlier words hurt his feelings. I knew I wanted Lee, but I was a bit...off when it came to that type of love. Sure I could give family love, look at The girls, they put up with me just fine. I never gave..._that_ kind of love. Let alone to a boy. "I am not that good with words when it comes to this type of stuff. I know I'll want you always. I guess I said it like that because I didn't ask you first." I said softly.

"It's okay. But, I want to know what should I do about Demetri? I don't love him like I should." He said softly. I frowned at his choice of words, "Like you should?" I repeted. Judging by the looks on his face, he let something slip. I turned to him fully, "What do you mean by that?" I asked softly. My spine froze up, something was off. Lee fiddled with his hands and his eyes darted all over the room.

"W-well, Minala said that I was suppose to love him b-because Papa's group will gain more profit because of Demetri's name will be there. She told me that it would make Papa really happy, but...I am not." Lee said softly. My jaw set, Minala was just using Lee as a tool. She wanted him out of the picture.

"Did she say anything about you moving in with him once you two started to get along?" I saw surprise come onto his features before he nodded and asked how did I know that. I heard about these cases before from Sandry, noble daughter's father met someone new, that someone new was a witch and married off the daughter claiming that it was for her best intrest. Lee looked up to me tilting his head to the side, "What's going on?" He asked. I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"Nothing...again, your not going alone." I stated. Lee smiled in response and placed his head back onto my shoulder, I moved my head on top of his and stared at the wall. I needed to talk to the girls soon.

**. : Later : .**

"Maybe your just looking into to it too much." Sandry waved me off with a smile. I fumed a bit, I did not over _anything_ when it came to Lee. Tris was maybe the only one who was listening to me, thank goodness. Daja rose a brow before smirking. What did she know?

"Maybe your being overprotective." She stated. I felt my mind blank. What was I suppose to say in response to that?! Tris came to my rescue.

"But you can't say that it's not...unsettling what's going on here." She said reajusting her glasses. Daja and Sandry looked to each other. Sandry spoke first, "Well, what are we going to do about it? Shouldn't we talk to the teacher's about this?" She asked. I thought over it, no, they would take to long getting to the bottom of it, trying to be polite and what not.

"They aren't going to do anything!" I snapped. The girls looked to be surprised and I looked away.

"Minala said that Lee marring Demetri would give his objects more profit with his name on it, you know how Lee aims to please, so of course he wouldn't see that Minala is trying to take him out of the game." Briar said lowly. The girls looked to each other, Tris wsa going over it, Daja was seeing that it could be a possibility and Sandry still had her doubts.

"I am sure I can prove it." I hurriedly said. Sandry looked to me smirking, I swallowed. Sandry smirking was never a good thing.

"What is your relationship with Lee exactly Briar?" She asked me. This must have peeked Tris's intrest because even she had a little smile on her face. I scrunched up my face, "I am...protective of him." I said slowly. Daja had a grin on her face that matched Tris's and Sandry cooed and giggled lowly. Then I just knew what I have done, those girls made knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. I kenw I just spilled on myself. Great...just great.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Tris asked. I shrugged helplessly. _'I didn't want us to be seperated.' _I admitted in my head. Their smiles widened. "Then wouldn't it be natural for you to do everything to get in the way of Lee marring Demetri?" Sandry pointed out. I bristled and snapped my gaze to her own.

"You think I am making this up?! I don't like the man, he looks at Lee as if he's just meat!" I said a bit harshly. They weren't the ones trying to hurt Lee. I had to remind myself that plenty of times. Tris sighed finally, "Okay...so what happens if Minala is trying to marry off Lee? How will we prove it to his father?" She asked. Good question copper curls!

"I know his father would want nothing to do with the woman after that. If we could get Lee to realize it, maybe it can be easier." Daja pointed out. I nodded, finally they were getting my drift! Sandy frowned, "She looks like she had a few men under her thumb. How are we going to trap her." Sandry asked. I frowned also, Minala was crafty, I could tell.

"It's going to be a bit hard, but I am sure once we get her cornered, all will be revealed." I said softly zoning out. I can't let Lee marry a guy like Demetri, I know that look from my days on the street. Men who promised others the sweetest things their hearts desired before they did something horrible to them. This isn't some random kid that you can't help, this was Lee. When Sandry opened her mouth to say something, a soft knock came to the door.

I knew it was Lee, "Rosethorn said it's time for lessons." He sounded as confused as I looked. Lessons this early? Oh well, they must have a legitimate reason. I felt my thought go blank when I heard Lee give a little gasp, he stumbled threw the door and there clasped on his back was Demetri. I felt my eye twitched and my hands flexed. Lee's face was red and his breathing was gettting frantic, he was starting to panic.

"I just came to take Lee out for a while." I knew the statement was for me. Forcing a smile, I got up. I could feel the girls stares as I went closer to them. Taking Lee by the wrist and bringing him closer I chirped, "Sorry, but Lee has lessons." Then I slammed the door in his face and sent a little power to the framing. I wouldn't open unless I wanted it too.

I let my smile turn into a deep frown, Lee was shaking. He was easily frightened, and knowing that, Demetri could have made him freak out when he snuck up on him.

I glared at the door when I Demetri knocked on it. I sat down where I was and pulled Lee into my lap, holding onto him tightly. Lee squeaked a bit but relaxed, his eyes darted over the girls who were smiling at us. "L-Let go." He mumbled. I shook my head, "They know." I returned. He stilled.

"Will you tell the teachers?' He asked them. The girls looked to each other, "Why would we?" Sandry asked innocently. I looked up in surprise, I haven't even thought to ask them that. I felt Rosethorn coming down the hallway, upset about the racket that Demetri was making. _'Maybe she'll give him a good tongue lashing.' _I thought letting Lee slide off my lap. The door opened easily and Rosethorn stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I thought I sent you down here to tell them about lessons." She threw at Lee rasing a brow. Lee smiled, all traces of trembling gone. "I am sorry, I got absorbed in the conversation." He lied easily. Rosethorn stared at him for a moment before she clapped her hands. "Well, get going. Russel is waiting for you." She waved at us like birds in her garden. Slowly we all sat up and exited Daja's room. Waiting on the other side of the door was Demetri, glaring at me. I matched his gaze with my own, narrowing them just a bit.

I sent a clear message to his eyes

_Mine._

* * *

**. : Lee's P.O.V : .**

Briar and I was sitting on top of the roof tonight, looking up at the stars. They were so pretty tonight. The girls went inside a few minutes ago, so it left us all alone. I wondered why I was feeling so...droopy. Glancing at Briar quickly, I saw he had his hands braced behind him and his neck was crained back. _'He looked so nice in the moon light.'_ I blushed at my thoughts.

"Lee?"

I jumped out of my thoughts when Briar called out to me, "Yes?" I asked. Briar looked to me, his eyes digging into mine. Making me want to drown myself into his. His eyes reminded me of a calm thunderstorm, right before it hit. Smoldering glances was automatically made when he looked at me...so I thought. I was once again jetted out of my daze when he moved his hand onto mine. Sun kissed skin never looked better. Cautiously, I peeked threw my lashes and up at him, only to see his face set in a serious expression.

"Lee, can you tell me about your scars?"

I froze and looked away, snatching my hand back, I twisted them around my free one. "W-why?" I asked tilting me head a bit and bringing my knees to my chest. Briar came closer a bit.

"I just want to know...Y-you don't have to tell me!" He assured me. I sighed and placed my head on his lap. I don't know what brought this on...but I wanted to tell Briar. I felt Briar put his hands on my hair, his fingers scratched my scalp gently.

"W-Well...from belts. They used to burn me with matches...uh, what else." I knew the weapons agaisnt me by heart, but I was really thinking about if I could tell Briar about it. Briar bent down and gave me a kiss on the top of my head, making me roll over so I was staring up at him. Briar sure was loving today...

"You can tell me Lee." He whispered. I bit my lip and nodded, closing me eyes I took a breath.

"Um...they used horse-whips, and got me healed by a mage by the way...knifes, needles...the sewing kind." I shivered a bit but continued, "They would cut up my back and pour in salt, or sometime it would be dirt because they didn't have much time to call in the healer to stop my yelling--Mph!" Briar pushed me down and gave me the most deepest kiss I would only hope to recieve in my dreams. I tried to push him away but he was to heavy.

I whimpered when I felt something worm into my mouth to explode. Suddenly, dull sparks began to travel up my spine and I shivered under him.

This wasn't that bad...

**. : Briar's P.O.V : .**

Kissing Lee was the only way to clear my mind from the thoughts of him being hurt like that. What kind of sick...bastards would do that to him?! Not trying to loose my hold over my magic, I pressed my lips harder agaisnt Lee's. Hearing him whimper and wound his arms around my neck made me feel even more powerful. I pulled back with a light growl and stared down at him. Lee was mine to protect now...I wouldn't let anyone hurt him...never again.

"B-Briar?"

I shuddered secretly. Hearing Lee breathe my name like that sent waves of saisfaction in my mind. I wipped the string of saliva that connected our lips gently and carassed his cheek gently.

"C'mon...let's go to bed." I whispred softly. Lee nodded threw his blushed and licked his lips curiously.

I smiled warmly in return.

_'No one will hurt you.'_

* * *

**yay! i updated! please don't kill me! tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. NOTICE!

**. : NOTICE!! : .**

**Okay you guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and it's because someone broke into my house and stole all of my computers! **

**Kinda fucked up right? I had all of my future chapters on there too…so it's gonna take a while to replace them all. I should be getting a new one soon enough…**

**I am very sorry. But I have to make sure everything is in order. I really can't post anything at school because I only have a few minutes on the computer. So it's best for me just to put everything on pause.**

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MY STORIES AND I WILL NEVER, **_**EVER **_**FORGET MY STORIES. **

**So just have patience with me please.**

**Again I apologize but some people in this world just don't understand the true meaning of a lock and key. **

**I love you all and thank you for supporting me with your reviews, fav. authors, fav stories! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!!!**

**--**

**DaggerMut.**


	10. Another Notice!

**I'M TRYING TO START MY STORIES BACK UP!!**

**Okay, my school has computers**

**I have a free hour**

**And I love oreos!**

**When you combine that, you'll get my trying to start my stories back up!**

**Also, a side note, I have a new library card and I can use the computers over there!**

**So no one will hate me now!**

**I have to admit that I have a lot of cleaning up to do with these stories though, when I look back on some of the things I wrote, I was a crappy writer!**

**Sometimes!**

**So, expect to see DaggerMutt back on the prowl!**


End file.
